


Кленовые листья

by nbr



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, M/M, Гланни Глаепур, Гланни бесподобен, Импо... Ипро... И-про-та-фу-рин?, Ипротафурин, Робби - ведьма, Спартакус именует себя Спенсором, Тёмные мотивы, Тёмный!Спортакус, впрочем ему вообще всё равно, магия, мифология фаэ, но для сохранения его чувства достоинства так и быть будем называть его Колдуном, слоу бёрн, типа они похищают детей и оставляют подменышей - такие вот фаэ, чисто для прикрытия
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbr/pseuds/nbr
Summary: Робби не заметил эльфа до тех пор пока не стало слишком поздно для всех.У него была такая прекрасная тихая жизнь в мире людей, но теперь... это... это может означать только катастрофу.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Maple Leaves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800210) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> _Перевод удивительного фика Maple Leaves от PatrioticFrisbee._  
>  Если можете читать на английском, читайте оригинал ибо я не являюсь профессиональным переводчиком и перевод этот для души и практики.

 

Когда Робби был молодым, он жил со своей матерью. Она следовала Старым Правилам. В маленькой хижине, спрятанной от глаз смертных, там она собирала грибы из колец фейри и смешивала зелья для помощи лесной фауне. Она была Ведьмой Чащоб - ныне существо легенд и мифов.

Но Робби знал: она была настоящей. Она была, в конце концов, его матерью. Старой и мудрой. И знала многое про лес. Она знала многое о вещах, называемых людьми мифами. Таких как драконы и ведьмы.

И самых опаснейших среди всех: Фаэ.

_«Они двуличные обманщики,_ \- говорила она. Он смотрел как она смешивала горсть чего-то в железном котле. Он никогда не знал что и для кого она смешивает. - _Они приходят украсть детей и подменить их себе подобными. Они искажают умы людей и заставляют их плясать до смерти. Если ты съешь что-нибудь их, ты становишься их навсегда. Игрушка, забава. Если они тебе помогут, никогда не благодари их, иначе будешь перед ними в долгу. Никогда не заключай с ними пари. Держись подальше от Фаэ, мой маленький Робин.»_

Существует множество типов Фаэ. Нимфы, и Спрайты, и Пикси, и Фэйри.  Кельпи, русалки, огры и… Эльфы.

_«Но остерегайся Эльфов,_ \- говорила мать. - _Ибо они возглавляют Благой и Неблагой двор. Они до безобразия умны и порочны. Манипуляторы,_ _талантливые_ _за_ _пределом_ _твоего_ _воображения_ _._ _Они правят Фаэ, Робин. И они наиболее опасны для людей, ведь более всего на них похожи.»_

Она научила Робби магии. Заклинаниям, чтобы помогать расти растениям. Охранным заклинаниям, чтобы защитить себя. Амулетам для защиты других, элексирам для исцеления боли и лёгкого сна. Но Робби не был похож на свою мать. Он был молод, наивен и талантлив в своей магии. Он был любознательным, и видел кусочки и частицы мира людей.

Когда он стал старше, сильнее, независимее, то собрал сумку и небольшой сундук вещей. Он будет жить в мире людей, полном сияющих машин, движущихся картинок и торговых центров.

И тортов.

Она смотрела ему вслед с порога их хижины. Спиною он чувствовал её взгляд, когда покидал Лес, когда вошёл в город, и даже когда заставлял людей думать что сучки и листья были деньгами.

Даже сегодня он мог чувствовать её взгляд. И старался его не замечать.

 

Хороший город, Робби здесь нравится. Он переехал, когда ему было только двадцать и сейчас, в двадцать восемь, он хорошо сведущ в ежедневной жизни Людей. Тут и там он мог быть немного…мм, неловким. Не совсем в теме, но даже если он и получал несколько косых взглядов, всё было в порядке.

В итоге он стал работать в офисном здании. Несколько магических бумажек и множество амулетов позже?  Он стал одним из ведущих работников компании в отделе рекламы. У него был талант в создании вещей – искусство, механизмы, видео. То же самое оказалось и с компьютерами. И ему нравилось с ними работать: столько потенциала. Они открывали порталы к вещам, которые он и вообразить себе не мог, и стали краеугольным камнем в его обучении понимания человеческих привычек в кратчайшие сроки.

Когда он только начинал, то жил в убогой маленькой квартирке, сейчас же он переехал в пригород. Более тихо, но всё ещё полно жизни. Не пустынно, как в Лесу, но и без беспрестанного шума, как в центре города. Ему нравился пригород.

Дом, который он нашёл, находился по соседству с Ленивой Речкой. Возраст жителей был разный. В его квартале жила пара детей и глава ВДА (*ассоциация владельцев домов, прим. переводчика). Конечно же по началу был и типично любопытный сосед, сующий везде свой нос, и типичное «мы забросили наш мяч в ваш сад, извините», но после всего этого Робби оставили в покое. Тихая окрестность, где он мог ухаживать за садом, смотреть телевизор, и работать на компьютере из дома.

Это было блаженство. Жизнь была хороша, _безмагична_ и нормальна. Пока не пришёл _Он_.

Это случилось летом, ярким и жарким. В палисаднике Робби как мог старался уговорить свой Японский Клён прожить этот сезон. Дерево увядало и жаловалось на жару, и Робби поливал его ежедневно. На самом деле, это было просто нытьё. Клёну нравилось внимание, и Робби давал ему его. Он чувствовал родство с сочными фиолетово-красными листьями и тонкими ветками.

Однако он _абсолютно_ точно не _ныл_ как этот глупый клён.

«Ты жалуешься на это каждый год», - ворчал он себе под нос. Дерево возмущённо шелестело на него своими листьями, но реплика потонула в звуке детского гомона. Подняв взгляд с вспахиваемой земли, он увидел детей, бегущих по улице.

Трикси, Пиксель, Стинги и… те, другие. Девочка в розовом платье и липкий блондин. Они были новенькими в квартале и не были ему хорошо знакомы. Но он знал трёх других достаточно хорошо, чтобы знать о необходимости следить за ними, если они окажутся поблизости.  Разбитые окна были ему ни к чему.

«Робби, Робби!» - дети подбежали к нему, Трикси впереди, её руки обхватили забор.  -«Ребята, это Робби. Робби, познакомься со Стефани и Зигги!»

«Здравствуйте», - розовая радостно помахала рукой. Блондин пробурчал приветствие, продолжая сосать леденец. Робби вздохнул и сел на свои пятки, скрестив руки.

«Здравствуй, - сказал он спокойно, - что вам, надоеды, нужно сейчас?»

«Пошли играть!»

«Да,- подхватил Пиксель, - мы играем в футбол и нам нужен ещё один вратарь».

«Я не “играю”», -напомнил Робби. Пиксель издал стон, а Трикси нахмурилась.

«Я же _говорил_ вам,» - хмыкнул Стинги.

«Всё в порядке, - подхватила Стефани. - Мы можем поиграть в Лошадку? У Зигги есть баскетбольное кольцо, да?»

«О, да! - кивнул Зигги. - Есть! Мы можем попросить моего папу повесить его. Пошли!» И они ушли. Робби сморщил нос им вслед. Дети.

В Людях ему нравилось все. Кроме..детей. Они были слишком громкими, слишком липкими и протекали. И были… низкими.  Фу.

Через некоторое время он продолжил рыхлить землю и больше не возвращался в своих мыслях к произошедшему. Чего он не понял и не заметил, так это того что дети нашли кого-то другого на роль вратаря, прежде чем взять баскетбольное кольцо. Дом Зигги был за углом, так что Робби не заметил светловолосого мужчину, с которым столкнулись дети.

Он не заметил как мужчина улыбнулся им и представился Спортакусом. Или что он был более чем рад поиграть с ними. Что он был незнакомцем и что дети были слишком восторженно наивны, приглашая его поиграть с ними.

Дети не заметили заострённые уши, спрятанные под лохматыми волосами. Всё, что они видели, был молодой взрослый, который хотел играть, который мог делать сальто, стоять на руках и крутить мяч на кончике пальца. Почти как магия.

Робби не заметил эльфа, пока не стало слишком поздно для всех.

Шли дни. Погода была умеренно тёплой. Иногда, под настроение, Робби со своим ноутбуком выходил работать наружу. Его задний двор был широким, и там размещались маленький стол и стул. Под пляжным зонтиком, с холодной содовой и графическим планшетом в руках, он мог сделать все дела _и_ насладиться свежим воздухом.

Лето есть лето, и дети всегда снаружи. Он не уделял им никакого внимания.

Спустя две недели после того как новые ребята появились, он заметил светловолосого мужчину в их рядах во время игр. С заднего двора был виден парк по соседству. Они качались на качелях или играли на футбольном поле, и их чириканье и смех стали знакомым шумом на заднем фоне во время его работы.

Светловолосый мужчина выглядел как Зигги, и Робби подумал, что это родитель, или другого рода родственник, и даже не моргнул глазом.

Спустя месяц дети решили начать докучать и самому Робби. Не специально, Трикси и другие знали, что лучше не пытаться  играть на его нервах. Но случайные недоразумения происходят, и сегодня как раз вышло так. Случайно.

Недоразумение.

Он читал заявку, когда услышал крик «о нет». Это дало ему как раз достаточно времени поднять голову и получить в лицо струю воды. Она ещё струилась некоторое время, прежде чем закончиться, и дать Робби возможность сплюнуть и открыть глаза.

Все пятеро детей уставились, и высокий блондин был позади них, тоже таращась. Каждый из них держал водный пистолет и девочка в розовом – Стефани?—направляла свой в сторону Робби. Очевидно, они хотела выстрелить в Пикселя, но, ух.

«О- го» -пробормотал Стинги и медленно отошёл  за спину более высокого Пикселя. Зигги выглядел так, будто вот-вот даст дёру. Трикси начала смеяться.

Робби кашлянул прежде чем встать, оглядывая свою промокшую майку и джинсы. Волосы растрепались и начали лезть в глаза.

«Мне так жаль», - Стефани прикрыла рот руками. - «Я—Я целилась в моего друга, но мимо…»

«И попала в меня, да». - Робби отряхнул руки, прежде чем медленно подойти к забору. - «Из водного пистолета. Ты знаешь сколько стоит этот компьютер?»

«Мне действительно жаль», - Стефани сделала шаг назад. И в этот момент светловолосый мужчина сделал шаг вперёд, встав нос к носу с Робби через забор.

«Это была случайность: Стефани просто играла в игру. Видишь?» - в подтверждение своих слов блондин поднял водяной пистолет, который держал сам. - «Мы играли в салки, но с помощью водяных пистолетов. Почему бы тебе не пойти поиграть с нами?»

«Да!» - пропищал Зигги. - «Ты можешь быть водой и обрызгать кого-нибудь другого!»

«Я не --», - Робби замолчал. Этот мужчина, его глаза… Они были прекрасны—блистали как ручей и в уголках при улыбке появлялись морщинки. Ниже чем Робби, но как и большинство людей. Но из-за этого мужчины он не мог сказать ни слова, слова застревали в горле. Как странно.

Стефани смотрела на них, дети безмятежно улыбались в то время как Робби выглядел…немного странно.

«Это Спенсер,» - уточнила Стефани, - «он--»

«И его геройское имя Спортакус!» - прокричал Зигги. - «Быстрейший, самый невероятный супер герой на свете!»

«Супер герой?» - Робби скептично приподнял бровь. Спенсер, как оказывается, звали светловолосого мужчину, нежно засмеялся и повернулся улыбнуться Зигги.

«Я не уверен насчёт этого, Зигги--»

Будто заклинание сняли, Робби понял, что будто пытался что-то стряхнуть с себя, и уставился на Спенсера с новым интересом. Когда мужчина повернул голову, сквозь мокрые волосы, он увидел это. Заострённый кончик его уха.

 

_Остерегайся Эльфов._

 

«Нет», - прервал их Робби. Зигги замолчал, и все взгляды устримились на него. Неожиданно, удивив Спенсера, Робби вырвал из его рук водяной пистолет. - «Я не _играю_. Я думаю, что на сегодня вы натворили достаточно, негодники. Идите домой, прежде чем я позвоню вашим родителям».

«Но--» - попыталась сказать Трикси.

« _Уходите_ », - шикнул Робби. Стинги пискнул и убежал первым в страхе, боясь за себя. Остальные дети забурчали и последовали. Нежно Стефани потянула Спенсера за руку.

 «Пошли»

«Я сейчас», -  Спенсер погладил её руку, - «встречу вас у дома Пикселя. Мы можем поиграть в пинг-понг». Внезапно плохое настроение Стефани улетучилось и она улыбнулась, кивнула, согласившись, и убежала к другим ребятам поделиться новыми планами игр. Когда ребята пропали из поля зрения, Робби отбросил водяной пистолет за спину и ткнул пальцем прямо на мужчину перед собой. Спенсер всё ещё не обернулся посмотреть на него, тёплая улыбка на лице вслед удаляющимся детям.

«Слушай, Робби--»

«Ты», -  Робби ткнул пальцем ещё раз. - «Ты, держись от них подальше. Ты слишком далеко от своих владений, Эльф»

Спенсер повернулся к нему: на его лице шок. Шок превратился в негодование, потом удивление, затем во что-то ещё. Улыбка, _ухмылка_. Уголок губ приподнялся вверх, сияние глаз сменилось. Из игривого и весёлого он превратился во… что-то совершенно другое.

Робби никогда ранее не встречал Эльфов. Но было что-то опасное в том как мужчина облокотился на изгородь, вторгаясь в его личное пространство.

«Ты можешь Видеть»

«Да», - Робби сделал нерешительный шаг назад. - «Меня вырастили способным Видеть. Твои уши выдали тебя».

«Ты им не скажешь, ведь так?»

«Мне и не придётся, потому что ты поползёшь обратно под гору, из-под которой выполз».

«Ах, но я и не собираюсь. Мне здесь нравится», - с лёгкостью Спенсер перепрыгнул через изгородь. Робби выглядел ошарашенным. - «Чего такого удивительного? Твоя _защита_? Она от пикси».

«Тебе не забрать этих детей»

«Но они мне нравятся», - блондин медленно приближался, глаза блуждали по телу Робби и его промокшей одежде для выходных дней. - «Они милые. Стефани особенная, в ней есть магия. Остальные молоды. Молодёжь _полезна_ ».

«Я не _позволю_ тебе их забрать, позволь перефразировать», - Робби ткнул пальцем мужчине в грудь. Эльф наклонил голову, почти в любопытстве. - «Я знаю Старую Магию»

 «А моя магия старше», - Спенсер обвил пальцами запястье Робби и он почувствовал это тогда --  внезапный шок силы. Прирос к месту, всё, что он мог делать - это смотреть как лицо светловолосого мужчины расплылось в улыбке. Его глаза потемнели, хищно.

 

_Остерегайся Эльфов._

 

«Ты создан из магии», - проворковал Спенсер, голос низкий и тёплый, - «как интересно. Послушай, _Робин_. Я утверждён здесь. Вы не далеко от моей территории и я планирую сделать эти земли также своими. Это начинается с детей, взрослые слишком старые. Но если детям нравлюсь _я_ , они остаются. И если они остаются, они подчиняются. И когда они взрослеют и у них самих появляются дети… ну. Их числа растут. Они совершают сделки. Они остаются в долгу», - Нежно, Спенсер приблизил руку Робби и поцеловал костяшки его пальцев.-  «Они становятся моими»

_Я не позволю этому случиться,-_  подумал Робби. Рот его не шевелился, он с трудом мог дышать. Спенсер, мурлыча, посмотрел на руку, которую держал. Медленно, он расправил пальцы, соприкасаясь с ними, соизмеряя длинные костяшки со своими.

«Мы можем заключить сделку», - голубые глаза вновь смотрели на него, в них читалось озорство. Страх, никогда ранее не виданный, овладел Робби. - «Я оставлю детей в покое. И в обмен, я возьму тебя. Твоя магия, хоть и молода, сильная. Я могу её использовать. Что скажешь?»

«Неа»

«Ты мне нравишься»,- Спенсер ухмыльнулся, глаза стали немного шире. - «Не вставай на моём пути, Робин. Считай это предупреждением. То что принадлежит мне, уже моё и если ты встрянешь? Я положу этому конец. Мой Двор, они преданы. И их много». Ещё один поцелуй лёг на костяшки пальцев Робби.

Когда Спенсер отпустил его, Робби почувствовал как колени не в силах более держать его. Вздохнул, не зная, что задержал дыхание, смотря, как эльф нагнулся подобрать брошенный водный пистолет. Блондин потряс им с весёлой улыбкой.

«Я должен вернуть его обратно Стинги», - отсалютовав, и сделав неожиданное сальто назад, эльф удалился. - «Приятно познакомиться, Робби!»


	2. Chapter 2

Спенсер -- будем называть его так, раз уж это одно из его новых имён, – ожидал, когда к Колдуну подоспеет подкрепление. Его быстро раскрыли, но всё же после того как он успел пустить корни. Колдун был молод, эгоцентричен, но умнее чем хотелось бы Спенсеру. Так что он ожидал подкрепления.

Спустя неделю после их разговора, Спенсер похищает настоящую Стефани. Она милая, умная, молодая и наивная. Достаточно юная чтобы изменить её воспоминания, заставить поверить, что Двор её дом. Он хочет её магию, и доверяет на попечение одному из многих своих советников.

Фея, которую он выбрал её на замену подходит _идеально_ : она знает кто она, но играет роль Стефани достоверно, дерзкая, умная, и более чем счастлива спать в мягкой постели и быть накормленной Минзвеллами. И на случай если Колдуну повезёт, у Спенсера теперь есть быстрая подмога.

Три недели спустя его первой встречи с Робином – Робби – Спенсера ожидает сюрприз в виде неожиданного гостя.

Наконец подмога подоспела.

Дети играли в пиратов на детской площадке «Джунгли» в парке. Спенсер сидел на верхушке  игрового дворца, который Зигги именовал «тюрьмой» и задачей ребят было спасти заключённого. Спенсера вполне этим доволен. Покачивая в воздухе одной ногой, иногда задевая металлические перекладины, он жуёт яблоко, которое принёс с собой, и смотрит вокруг.

Робби снова работает в своём палисаднике. Как и каждый день после их встречи. Спенсер улыбается ему, откусывая очередной кусок яблока, делает приветственный жест пальцами. От защиты вокруг дома так и веет  _«прочь»._ Как мило.

По большей части времени они не трогают друг друга. Спенсер уговорил детей играть там,  где Робби может их видеть. Видеть какую большую роль в жизни детей теберь играет Спенсер. И всё же Робби не делает ничего кроме как смотрит, глаз не видно. Это ставит в тупик, если не разочаровывает. Спенсер любит играть, всегда любил Кошки-Мышки. Робби, хоть и юн, силён, и Спенсеру это нравится. Ему нравится Робби. Иногда он ловит себя на мысли просто… толкнуть ребёнка с перекладин, или предложить попробовать не ту ягоду - всё, что могло бы колдуна заставить заключить сделку.

Но он этого не делает. Он терпеливый, он может подождать. Или так ему казалось.

Та третья неделя: он всё ещё в «тюрьме», ест яблоко, и к Робби пришёл гость. Мужчина высок, как и сам Робби, и тёмноволос, как и Робби. Но он излучает свою силу вокруг себя так _странно_. Открыто показывает свою магию что замечаешь сразу. Даже Стефани останавливается внизу, чтобы взглянуть на мужчину, вышагивающего из-за угла к дому Робби, прежде чем посмотреть на Спенсера. Он машет ей: продолжай играть - и не отрывает взгляд от незнакомца. 

Робби был могущественным, но он и его магия постоянно были словно в споре между собой. Его магия была приглушённая, почти подавлена, как если бы он не хотел её, но не мог без неё обходиться. Этот же мужчина… носил её как плащ. Окутывал себя ею, заставлял тебя оборачиваться ему вслед.

Спенсер устроился наблюдать. Неизвестный мужчина и Робби встретились у ворот и обменялись несколькими словами, которые он не смог услышать, хотя попросил ветер донести их. Они оба оглянулись на него: один улыбаясь, другой хмурясь – прежде чем удалиться в дом Робби. Спенсеру всё это не понравилось.

Он никогда не встречал Колдуна, который _хотел_ быть обнаруженным.

«Эй, ребята», - он посмотрел вниз меж перекладин игрового домика, - «я говорил, что в город наведается мой брат? Хотите с ним познакомиться?»

Уговорить Итро сопроводить его будет сложно, но ему просто необходимо узнать его мнение. Фаэ, которая подменила Стефани была сильной, но два Колдуна Старой Магии? Так близко ко Двору? Заставляет задуматься.

Голоса детей растворились в превратились в фоновой шум, Спенсер смотрел на дом Робби.

Неприятности.

Мать была _беспощадна_ , после того как Робби позвонил ей.  У него не было ни одной идеи, пригодной для этой ситуации. Эльф – это одно, Эльф, желающий похитить детей – другое. Он мог и не являться защитником какого-либо леса, но можете себе представить, какой гвалт поднимется с исчезновением этих детей? Кругом полиция. Репортёры, требующие интервью. Сирены.

 Уф.

 И всё же, его мать выводило из себя даже простое упоминание _эльфов_.

  _«Я посылаю твоего кузена»,_ \- настойчиво сказала она. - _«Он специализируется на Фаэ. Я бы пришла сама, мой Робин, но наш лес нуждается во мне здесь. Он тебе поможет»._

 А это означало ещё больше неприятностей. Возможно, сирены были бы лучшим выбором.

«Мама, я буду в порядке»,-  сказал он ей, - «Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты отправила мне несколько своих книг о защите--»

  _«Глупости, Робин»,-_  проворковала она, - _«Твой кузен непременно приедет, я обещаю. Ты получишь помощь. Эльфы редко являются одни, а что если он возглавляет двор? Там всегда больше зверей, чем он сам»._

  «Но--»

  _«Это не подлежит обсуждению, дорогой. Это факт»._

 Гланни приходил и уходил когда хотел. Его кузен всегда делал всё в своём ритме. Честно говоря, Робби никогда не встречал других членов своей семьи. Его мать никогда не упоминала ни своих родителей, ни Лес, из которого она произошла. Она никогда не упоминала его отца, ни других родственников. Только Гланни, который гостил иногда летом. Он был на пару лет старше и по какой-то причине тоже никогда не говорил о родственниках.

 Это было немного странно, но и сам Гланни был странной птицей. Робби не хотел задавать каких-либо вопросов.

 <p align="center"> <img src="https://68.media.tumblr.com/1237291fe13dd62b3fb8c759f23c3e19/tumblr_inline_ojevz45sFf1sldu7j_540.png" alt="" width="500" height="100" /></p>

Эльф следил за Робби, а Робби за ним. Они не разговаривали, но Эльф, он постоянно пытался быть перед глазами. Играл с детьми там, где Робби мог видеть. Не упустить – но он не предлагал детям еду или прогуляться в лес.

Он улыбался и для Робби. Убеждал детей подойти и позвать играть (он отказывался). Раз за разом они уходили всё менее разочарованными и более раздражёнными. Трикси даже показала ему язык –

«Они оборачиваются против тебя», - проворковал спокойный голос рядом. Робби отвернулся от вида игровой площадки и Эльфа, восседающего на самой верхушке будто король, и посмотрел на своего гостя. Гланни облокотился на ограду и смотрел на детей. Он _ужасно_ выделялся. Длинное тяжёлое пальто, отороченное норкой, поля шляпы прикрывали почти всё лицо вплоть до меха. За спиной, без какой-либо верёвки или ручки, катилась ручная кладь.

Весь его вид так и кричал: «Смотрите! Я ненормальный!». Робби сразу захотелось бросить в него своим планшетом.

«Гланни», - сказал он вместо этого и встал. Гланни ухмыльнулся и посмотрел на своего кузена. - «Я рад, что ты, наконец, изволил явиться»

«Я работал»,-  вздохнул Гланни. - «Ты выглядишь как старик, мой маленький кузен»

«А ты выглядишь как одна из тех женщин в фиолетовых шляпах»

«Они божестенны»

«А ты нет. Пошли», -  Робби сделал жест рукой,- «я расскажу тебе всё что знаю.»

«Что, на самом деле, не многое, если тётушка говорила правду», - Гланни, со своими длинными как и у самого Робби ногами, легко переступил ограду. - «Это тот блондин?»

«Наверху? Да. Он называет себя Спенсором, или же Спортакусом»

«Ни то ни другое не является его именем. Его он тебе не скажет никогда. Их имена могущественны и если ты скажешь им своё, то можешь обнаружить себя под их заклятием. Советую воздержаться».

«Он знает что я - Робин»

 «Что ж, миленько. Не говори ему больше ничего», - Гланни снял свою шляпу и передал удивлённому Робби. - «Что-нибудь ещё?»

«Поговорим внутри», - они направились в сторону двери, и самоходный чемодан чуть не протаранил его. - «Попытайся быть неприметным. Я здесь живу»

«Я делаю что хочу – о, это пища Дьявола?»

Торт нарезан, кофе подан и Робби сидит напротив своего кузена. То, как Гланни восседает на его кухонном стуле, откусывая маленькие кусочки и блаженно вздыхая после каждого, заставляет обычный предмет интерьера выглядеть как трон. Робби просто берёт кусок торта и запихивает его в рот. Гланни морщится от его отсутствия такта.

 «Итак», - говорит Гланни, - «Эльф»

 «Спенсер. Спортакус. Без разницы», - кивает Робби. - «Да, Появился некоторое время назад, хочет забрать детей»

 «Они все хотят наших детей», - хмыкает Гланни над очередной вилкой торта. - «Это их фишка. Они нужны им как игрушки, коллекционируют их как кукл. Заставляют прислуживать, есть глупые вещи. Дети растут в три раза быстрее за Завесой Фаэ и остаются там».

 «Но _почему_ они хотят их?»

 «Забавы ради? Я не знаю», - хихикнул Гланни. Робби надулся. - «Им нравится владеть вещами. Их жизни крутятся вокруг приворотов, подарков, обид и сделок. Долг более серьёзная вещь. Услуга? Тем более. Ты _никогда_ не хотел бы оказаться у фаэ в долгу. Но если сможешь обхитрить и оставить их в долгу перед тобой? Позволь мне рассказать одну из множества забавных историй. У меня есть Селки на севере, котор--»

 «Как», - прервал Робби,- «я заставлю его уйти?»

 «Ах, действительно серьёзный вопрос», - у Гланни заблестели глаза. - «Ты знаешь, где начинается его Завеса?»

 «… Нет?»

 «Тогда первым шагом надо узнать это. Ну, вторым шагом. Первым шагом мы наложим защиту на твой дом. Это подобие того что сейчас просто…жалкое зрелище», - глянув на стену он сморщил нос.

 Раздражённо посмотрев на своего кузена, Робби сделал большой глоток кофе. Это всё займёт очень…очень много времени…сколько бы это ни продлилось. Он уже чувствовал себя уставшим.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

«Доброе утро, Робби»

Робби поднял глаза со своего планшета. И снова, он работает на своем переднем дворике _слишком_ рано, видимо потому что только у него среди всех его соседей есть мозг. Гланни, до поздней ночи усиливая защитные чары, уснул поздно, но учитывая, что Эльф непринуждённо облокотился на ограду, не больно то это и помогло.

Он начал потихоньку закипать.

«Вижу, у тебя появился новый друг», - Спенсер ослепительно улыбнулся, - «Кто же это?» 

«Никто из тех, кого тебе следовало бы знать», - огрызнулся Робби. Ещё слишком рано для всего этого, он успел выпить лишь одну чашку кофе. _Одну_. Эльф надул губы, и это вызвало у него желание откусить кусок своей чашки.

«Я просто пытаюсь начать вежливый разговор», - Спенсер игриво фыкнул. Его недовольство переросло в улыбку, он облокотился локтями на изгородь в превосходном угле в 90 градусов. – «Дети и я собираемся сегодня на пикник». Должно быть это вызвало желаемую реакцию, потому что Спенсер радостно улыбнулся. Робби почувствовал как желудок сковал холод. – «Я знаю одну опушку, мы приготовим еду и принесём туда. Хочешь присоединиться?»

«О», - думает Робби, - «обоюдоострый меч: предложение еды от Фаэ. Отказ обычно включает в себя “нет, спасибо”». Робби думает о том, что нельзя никогда благодарить Фаэ и морщит нос.

«Кажется, дождь собирается», - говорит он вместо этого, - «Возможно, стоит остаться дома, м? И никаких шатаний по лесу».

«О, но природа – это весело!» – Спенсер слегка склоняет голову, его взгляд скользит ниже, и внезапно Робби чувствует, будто становится слишком жарко. Прежде чем вновь посмотреть Робби в глаза, он продолжает: « Изучать местную дикую жизнь весело».

«Похоже на дождь», - повторил Робби, не отступая, затянув полы халата потуже. Он увидел, как эльф перестал улыбаться и начал хмуриться.

«Робин», -проворковал Спенсер, - «Небо сегодня ясное». 

«Смею возразить», - огрызнулся Робби. Спенсер сжал губы в тонкую линию и со злостью растрепал свои волосы рукой, – «Похоже, будет дождь».

«Нет, не будет», - Спенсер выпрямился и сложил руки на груди, волосы чуть торчат во все стороны. Робби почувствовал что должен дотронуться до них, они выглядели такими мягкими--нет. Плохой Робби! – «Небо ясное!»

«Пойдёт дождь, _Спенсер_ »,- огрызнулся Робби, закрыл свой планшет и поднялся. – «Никакого пикника сегодня».

«С моего места кажется будто ясно. Почему бы тебе не подойти и я бы показал тебе».

Они смотрели друг на друга, и Робби снова почувствовал, как его приковало на месте. Если бы Гланни не усилил защиту, Спенсер смог бы просто перепрыгнуть забор и подойти к нему, а он бы даже не пошевелился. Даже и не подумал об этом, что было странно. С такого расстояния гламуры Фаэ не могли бы достать и Робби не должен быть настолько прикованным.

«Маленький кузен, кто твой друг?» - Гланни вышел на веранду в одних сатиновых штанах. Брови Спенсера поползли вверх.

Он будто плавился изнутри, но Робби смог выдавить из себя: «…Гланни, это Спенсер»

Когда Гланни коснулся его, ощущение рассеялось как дым. Спенсер выглядел _рассерженным_. - «Спенсер, это мой кузен».

«Моё удовольствие», - Гланни эффектно поклонился. - «Если ты не возражаешь, я украду своего кузена на момент». Он сделал паузу и жестом позвал Робби зайти в дом. - «В любом случае похоже на то, что скоро пойдёт дождь. Я не хочу, чтобы ты заболел, мой милый кузен».

«Предложение остаётся в силе», - отчеканил Спенсер. Робби посмотрел на него, прежде чем он и его кузен исчезли в доме. Почти сразу небо затянулось тучами и пролилось на землю потоками воды. Не типично для города так далеко на севере.

Первые капли заставили Спенсера содрогнуться, вздохнуть, когда его волосы, мокрые от воды, прикрыли его глаза. Инстинктивно он поднял руки, пытаясь держать их подальше от промокшей футболки. Сквозь пряди своих волос он мог видеть стеклянную дверь дома Робби и стоящего позади неё, с самодовольной улыбкой на лице, Гланни.

Эльф почувствовал вызов. Оскалился, чем заставил Гланни посмеяться.

«Принято», - прошипел Спенсер. Он взмахнул руками, стряхивая капли, но, учитывая, с какой силой лил дождь, жест был бессмысленным. Он провёл пальцами по своим мокрым волосам, откидывая их с лица, и зашагал через парк к улицам, скрипя ботинками. Отлично, без паники. Он просто будет импровизировать.

О, но Гланни должен уйти.

 «Он прикоснулся к тебе», - произнёс Гланни. Он стоял напротив него и добавляя в свой кофе корицу. - «Я не заметил гламур».

«Какой гламур?»

«Вот именно», - ткнул в него своей ложкой Гланни. – «Ты хотел помочь детям, но вмешивался ли ты когда-нибудь в их игры?» Когда Робби попытался возразить, Гланни приподнял бровь. Робби замолчал, Гланни бросил ложку в раковину. – «Определённо. Ты в порядке сейчас, но в следующий раз попытайся не быть таким идиотом».

«Я раньше никогда не встречал эльфа--»

«Очевидно»

«Откуда мне было знать что к нему нельзя прикасаться?»

«Потому что он фаэ?» - Гланни сделал глоток кофе. – «Это логично, мой маленький кузен. Как бы то ни было, “пожалуйста” за дождь. Он знал, что ты блефуешь».

«Я не--»

«Ты - да», - старший поставил кружку на стол и скрестил руки, - «Послушай, Робин. Я разозлил маленького ублюдка. Сначала он попытается воспользоваться какими-нибудь маленькими трюками. В основном чтобы разозлить. Он захочет встретить тебя за изгородью, где защита не достанет. Если он дотронется до тебя – он может тобой манипулировать. Понятно?»

Повисла тишина. Робби повернулся и направился в сторону гостиной, Гланни внимательно смотрел за ним: «Я просто пытаюсь помочь».

«У тебя хреново получается», - бросил Робби через плечо, вызвав смешок в ответ.

 

 «Если вы не против, я хочу сказать», - Стефани наклонилась к нему. Спенсер, который отжимался на полу, посмотрел на неё. – «Вы выглядите менее счастливым, чем раньше, Хозяин».

«Дождь», - огрызнулся Спенсер, продолжая отжиматься. Девочка вздохнула и склонила голову набок, переплетя пальцы за спиной. – «Это Робби сделал». 

«Я так и поняла. Вы просто одержимы им».

«Вовсе нет. Он мешает моим планам»

«Мм,» - она протянула руку и похлопала его по голове. Он замер и удостоил её едкого взгляда, который не вызвал ничего кроме улыбки. Он мог представить, как её крылья радостно затрепетали за её спиной, маленькая блестящая бомба. – «Быть может, я смогу помочь?»

«Я жду, когда Ипро завершит дела с Дроу на юге», - Спенсер снова вернулся к своим отжиманиям. – «Робби добавил дополнительную защиту, которую я не смогу пересечь без некоторых проблем».

«Могу я помочь?»

Спенсер замер. Он оглянулся на других детей, играющих в спортивную игру на телевизоре. Стефани понравились видео игры, которыми были увлечены дети, он же…всё ещё не привык к технологии. Как нельзя кстати дети были безынтересны к нему и Стефани, так что он присел на колени. Стефани невинно улыбнулась.

Была причина, по которой она всегда была под рукой.

«Я думаю, ты можешь», - улыбнулся ей в ответ Спенсер. Дети начали её звать, и она поспешила к ним, глаза заблестели в момент как ей передали игровой пульт. Снаружи раздался раскат грома. Звук ухудшил настроение Спенсера ещё сильнее, но он старался не подавать вида. Вместо этого он продолжил отжимания.

Спенсер ушёл в районе восьми, в перерыве между ливнями. Стефани договорилась встретиться с ним у калитки ночью. Он попрощался с детьми прежде чем направиться на юг, в сторону деревьев. Он остановился только один раз: перед домом Робби.

Робби стоял у окна, но не смотрел в него. Будто говорил что-то, или с кем-то, но он не видел с кем. Скорее всего с Гланни -- от одного только упоминания имени Спенсер поёжился.

Всё же Робби выглядел… расслабленным. Волосы свободно обрамляли ушную раковину, и одет он был в толстовку с капюшоном. Внезапно Спенсер увидел кое-что _ещё_ : увидел на голове Робби венок из цветов, зрачки расширенные и смеющегося в кубок вина, аметисты в золотой филиграни оплетали его шею, босые ноги поднимали пыль с земли, когда он танцевал под музыку Полуночного Оркестра.

Дикий, окружённый блеском леса. Луна будет тяжёлой, полной и сияющей достаточно ярко дабы осветить их вечеринку и когда вино иссякнет, они, пьяные, спотыкаясь, ввалятся в свои берлоги.

Он почувствовал что-то в своей груди: тяжёлое и собственническое. Моё. _Моё_ – прошептал Спенсер и сам себе удивился.

Это заняло несколько мгновений, но он заметил, что Робби смотрел на него через окно, будто его позвали. Ну, разве это не интересно? На момент Робби выглядел рассеянным, затем потряс головой из стороны в сторону, и понял на кого он смотрит. Спенсер улыбнулся и помахал ему. В этот момент, конечно же, появился Гланни.

Мужчина выглядел дико, оскалился на Спенсера, усиливая напряжение вызова, брошенного с утра. Шторы резко дернули, закрывая ему образ Робби. Спенсер поспешил в сторону леса, в более бодром духе чем ранее, руки в карманах.

 «Что случилось?»

«Что?», - Робби осовело моргнул, Гланни косился на него. – «Что-- Что?»

«Сама элегантность», - усмехнулся Гланни. – «Прямо сейчас, что случилось? Ты просто замолчал и когда я посмотрел наружу --», - пауза, - «Что ты увидел?»

«Я—я не?», - разве? Может, Спенсера? Да, определённо. Волоски на его загривке встали дыбом, и он уставился на окно, будто мог видеть сквозь шторы. Страх ледяной хваткой вцепился в его хребет. – «Почему?»

Гланни недовольно морщился: «Он пялился. Вы оба, на самом деле. Когда он прикасался к тебе, дал ли он что-нибудь? Амулет? Кулон? Камень?»

«Нет--»

«На тебе больше нет гламура», - Гланни говорил уже скорее сам с собой, чем с Робби, - «Я думаю…»

«Не нравится мне, когда ты пытаешься думать», - на твоём лице появляется эта жуткая улыбка—да, эта самая. _Эта самая_.

«Я думаю», - повторил Гланни, а затем потрепал Робби за щёку, Робби нахмурился. – «увидимся утром, маленький кузен. И что бы ты ни делал, не выходи наружу. Особенно, если услышишь пение.»

«Пение?», - Робби смотрел как Гланни поднимается по лестнице и думал о том, что было бы неплохо, если бы Гланни носил чуть больше одежды в качестве пижамы, чем одни маленькие сатиновые шорты. Это было немного противно. – «Почему я должен услышать пение? Гланни?»

«Спокойной ночи!»

«Гланни, не будь таинственным засранцем!»

«Я сплю!» - дверь в комнату Гланни щёлкнула и окончила их разговор.

Робби негодовал, стоя на лестнице. Мать любит его – напомнил он себе. Она послала Гланни, потому что тот хорошо разбирается в Фаэ. Скорее всего. Прежде чем последовать примеру своего кузена и подняться по лестнице Робби бросил последний взгляд на окно. Пение?

«Конечно», - вздохнул он. Выключатель  щелкнул, погружая дом во тьму, по привычке он перешагнул третью ступень, которая скрипела. Пение. Не слушать пение. С чего бы ему его слушать? Спенсер будет петь? С чего бы ему захотеть выходить наружу, если так и случится? Кроме как для того чтобы убить его. Или бросить в него своим ботинком. Или обоими.

Даже спустя час, угнездившись среди беспорядка своей кровати и смотря как вентилятор лениво крутил лопастями над его головой, его разум метался и… был в страхе. Он не чувствовал себя в безопасности. Соль, мудрец, амулеты и заклинания. Защита. Он был наготове. Гланни все их усилил.

И всё же, он не чувствовал себя в безопасности.

Когда он заснул, его сон окрасился синим. 

_«_ _Мне_ _жаль_ _», -_ _прошептала_ _Стефани_ _._ _Луна_ _сияла_ _высоко_ _,_ _дождь_ _прекратился_ _._ _Она сидела у калитки забора и прижимала руку к груди. Спенсер остановился, чтобы осмотреть её и подлечить. Защита была сильна и обожгла её руку. «Мне жаль», - заплакала она, - «Я пыталась разорвать круг, но он--»_

_«Всё в порядке», - Спенсер погладил её по голове. – «Иди домой, Стефани. Мы придумаем что-нибудь ещё»_

_«Мне жаль», - прошептала она снова, расстроенная, что огорчила главу своего двора. Он просто покачал головой и посмотрел на дом, возвышающийся над ними: большой и тёмный. Защита была сильнее, чем когда он увидел Робби через окно. На ограду было сложно смотреть, не говоря уже о том, чтобы подойти к ней._

_«Иди домой», - поторопил Спенсер. Она кивнула и поспешила обратно в её человеческий дом, молча глотая слёзы. Спенсер выпрямился и сложил руки на груди. Дом был тёмный—слишком тёмный, чтобы заметить глаз, смотрящий из-за штор ему вслед._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> themythartist нарисовала фан арт к моменту встречи у окна - http://themythartist.tumblr.com/post/155604313055/patrioticfrisbee-lmao-i-drew-some-trashy-fanart  
> pelissa-art рисует комикс по фику - http://pelissa-art.tumblr.com/post/155205286079/maple-leaves-page-01-story-by


End file.
